Air moving apparatus such as vacuum cleaners, blowers, and other air conveyance devices have seen various technological advances since their first invention. Modern air conveyance devices are complex and contain a great number of component parts. The manufacture of these types of devices requires skilled labor and complex manufacturing machinery. Numerous fasteners are used to attach all of the components into a single functioning device. Overall, an appreciable amount of expense is required to assemble and test each device before it is ready for sale.
The cost of tooling and labor required to construct conventional air moving devices is considerable. High cost of manufacturing inevitably drives the cost of the final product higher. The skilled labor needed to assemble complex devices is costly and time consuming to train. Manufacturers also have difficulty in retaining a trained work force at profitable salaries. Additionally, a large number of various component parts in an air moving device may require numerous manufacturing steps. A large number of manufacturing steps and different component parts involved in constructing these devices creates an added expense in tooling costs required when setting up, maintaining, and operating a manufacturing facility.
With increased competition in global manufacturing markets, cost and efficiency related issues arise when manufacturing conventional air moving devices. Manufacturers must develop highly efficient and low cost means of production. This need requires abandoning conventional manufacturing techniques and product designs that are labor intensive and require a high number of component parts. A need exists for a method of manufacture and simple design of an air moving device that reduces the need for highly trained labor, decreases expensive tooling cost, and reduces the number of parts in order to efficiently produce high quality air moving devices. This need is met by a novel product design and method of manufacture that minimizes manufacture time, labor cost, material costs, tooling costs, and results in a high quality product.